Infant bottles are well known for feeding infants and toddlers. Many infant bottles include a liner to provide trouble-free cleanup. The liners normally obtain air pockets within the empty space which forms between the underside of the nipple and the top surface of the liquid, even if fully filled. As a result, the baby tends to ingest the air from the bottle, creating the need for the parent to perform excessive burping operations.
Various attempts have been made to provide a bottle with air displacement means. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,631, issued in the name of Nightingale, describes a device for expelling air from a liner in a baby bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,783, issued in the name of Popoff, describes a device for expelling air from a liner in a baby bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,861, issued in the name of Wiedemann, describes a compressible baby bottle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many are not suited to release enough of the air pockets. While others infant bottles with a displacement means are not use friendly. Accordingly, there exists a need for bottle with air displacement means without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.